


Fireflies

by castlealbion



Category: Jack Lowden - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jack Feels, Self-Indulgent, anon request, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlealbion/pseuds/castlealbion
Summary: A wee little drabble requested by anon, based on the prompt: 'Look! Fireflies!"





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> It's been AGES since I wrote and it is taking me some time to get into the swing of things. Consider this part of the warm up.

FIREFLIES

 

You had hoped that when night fell, the heat and humidity would ease off a bit.

“Hope springs eternal.” you grumbled, yet again trying to peel your shirt from your sticky, sweaty skin.

If anything the humidity had only gotten worse and was now far beyond merely being uncomfortable. Even the night was quiet under the stifling, heavy air, apart from the odd chirping of crickets. They at least seemed happy enough, and you hated them.

“Here lass, summa tae wet yer whistle.”

Jack appeared on the porch with two glasses, tall and frosted, full of ice and lemonade. You took a grateful swallow, the tart but sweet liquid hitting just the right spot. While you watched, the Scot downed his glass in one go, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and snaking his lips.

He poured another from the pitcher you now noticed, before flopping down beside you on the swing. You had to bite your lip to keep from laughing at the sight of him. Normally so well put together, Jack looked as uncomfortable as you felt. His pale face was bright red and sweat dropped profusely from his brow. His usually glorious blonde hair was an unhappy mix of lank and wet with sweat and puffy in spots from the humidity. His shirt was wet with sweat and even the hardest working deodorant couldn't disguise the smell of perspiration.

And you were in the exact same position, you thought with a wrinkle of your nose.

“Did they say how long the A/C would be out?” you queried.

“At least a few more hours.” he mumbled, stretching his bare legs out and arching his back to tug at his shirt. “Fuck, ah’ve never been this hot.”

“Well you don't have to rub it in Mr Egopants.”

“Har Har har, he know what ah meant.”

“Just trying to keep the mood lighter than the air.” you shrugged with a grin.

“Why can't we jus go tae the river tae cool off?” Jack was almost whining.

“It's Louisiana Jack. Alligators.”

“Oh yeah.” he pouted.

The heat had sucked all the life out of you and you just sat, the backs of your thighs sliding wetly on the vinyl seat. Beats of sweat dribbled down your chest and into your bra. Without a doubt it was wet enough to wring out.

You felt disgusting.

Jack, restless as ever, stood up and leaned on the railing, running an ice cube over the back of his neck. With a growl he peeled off his shirt, throwing it with a splat onto the porch floor. The poor bugger with his pale Scottish skin seemed red all over. Reaching up, he grasped the edge of the porch roof, giving you ample opportunity to check him out.

Which you had secretly been doing for weeks.

Despite the wave of perspiration that wafted when he lifted his arms, you had to admit he was a lovely specimen. His chicken legs (as you fondly referred to them, much to Jack's chargin) belied a lean but well defined torso and well muscled arms. He wasn't smooth chested nor did he have a carpet of fur, neither of which you were particularly fond of. To your eyes, everything about him was well-made and pretty much perfect. The man was also solid as a rock, as you'd found out accidently colliding with him on more than one occasion.

He was, in a word, glorious.

“Look! Fireflies!!!” Jack leaped over the railing and onto the lawn, discomfort forgotten.

You couldn't help but laugh as he chased them around in the dark, grinning like an excited child when he caught one.

“Y/N! Come see!”

Slowly you peeled yourself off the swing, making your way over to where he stood with cupped hands.

“Look at tha!” He whisperd, almost in awe.

“It's pretty awesome.” you agreed, more focused on his long fingers in the glow, rather than the bug itself.

“Make a wish Y/N.”

“Jack, I'm not entirely sure that's how this works.”

“Jus go ahead, make a wish an I'll let im go.”

Never able to resist that smile you shut your eyes, thinking to yourself that you wished you could know what it felt like to kiss him. Leaning over his hands you breathed deeply, blowing over his hands.

“Ok, done.”

Jack opened his hands, sending off the firefly with a gust of breath and watching as it flew to join it's friends to dance in the dark.

“What did ye wish fer?”

“Not telling, it won't come true.”

“Awe come on, please? I’'ll tell ye wha I wished fer.”

“Not a chance Lowden.” you laughed, backing away as he stepped toward you.

In the split second between your heel hitting the sprinkler hidden in the grass and your body jerking back, you knew you were going to fall on your arse. Jack seemed to realise it at the same moment, his arms reaching out as you started to go down. He missed and your legs flew out from under you, managing to take his out at the same time.

You both landed with a loud whoosh of air and a groan.

“Ouch.” you whimpered, knowing you were going to bruise.

“The fuck happened woman?” Jack laughed from half under you.

“It's not funny.”

Apparently it was, Jack continued to chuckle as you braced your hand on his shoulder for leverage. You attempted to haul yourself up but instead your palm slipped on his slick skin, almost punching him in the face as you fell back down, your forehead meeting his with a loud thwack.

“Owwwwwwww.” There were tears in your eyes.

“Shite luv, are ye ok?” Jack's hands came to either side of your face, lifting you up to look at him. “We're a walkin disaster aren't ye?” he chuckled.

“Sorry.”

“Donnae be sorry, are ye sure ye're ok?”

“I'm fine, except my pride, my forehead and my arse are bruised.”

“Well, I canna help ye with yer pride, but….”

You didn't even have time to react as he lifted his head, pressing his lips to your wet forehead, your cheek and then, with a deep breath, his mouth was pressed against yours. His lips, warm and damp, sent a shiver down your spine. His tongue darted into the corner of your lips, and with a muffled groan you opened for him. It seemed as if you both shuddered in the heat as you kissed, your tongue sliding against his, teeth biting at his lips, Jack smiling against your mouth before taking your breath away from you.

When he pulled back you couldn't help your tiny grunt of disapproval. Somehow your legs had become tangled with his, your body pressed against his so your sweat mingled.

“Any better?” the cheeky bastard grinned.

“I don't know yet.” you managed, trying to clear the fog.

“Guess I’'ll hafta keep tryin then.” he shrugged.

Before you could reply he moved, sweeping you half under him on the grass, head cushioned on his arm as his fingers grasped at your side. As his mouth took yours again you offered up a silent thanks to the little bug. You were going to start wishing on fireflies instead of stars from now on.


End file.
